


The 1st Shade: Bar Fight

by InThePalmOfMyHand



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Dean bein super awesome and a little scary, M/M, hella lonely Cas suffering from hella loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InThePalmOfMyHand/pseuds/InThePalmOfMyHand





	The 1st Shade: Bar Fight

The 1st Shade

 

Castiel stared down into his glass, considering leaving it, but quickly dismissed the thought and downed it anyway….whatever “it” was. 

Castiel was in a bar. Still. He couldn't remember how long he had been sitting here, but it was starting to become concerning. 

He'd just gone through a nasty breakup and kept convincing himself that that was enough of an excuse to sit and drink for hours on end. 

“Oi, you picked a fight with the wrong man!” a voice behind Castiel said. He turned to look, first assuming they had been talking to him but soon realized a fight was going down. 

“Hey buddy,” another man said, “you started this fight, I'm just here to finish it.”

The second man launched himself at the first, striking first his stomach, then chin. A voice called out from the small crowd that had gathered.

“Hit ‘em again, Dean!”

Castiel stared. The second man must be Dean. 

“Do you need another drink?” The girl behind the bar pulled Castiel from his thoughts. He shook his head at her, but pointed at the brawl happening a little bit away.

“Should you stop them?

The girl laughed. “Oh, Dean’s always in here pickin’ fights. I'm sure he’ll be fine.”

Castiel shook his head again but continued watching regardless. Just as he was turning around, the girl reached over and shoved him out of his chair. He hit the floor with a loud thud and glared at her, but was slightly distracted by the body flying toward him.

The first man had thrown Dean straight into the bar, knocking over Castiel’s empty glass, among others. 

“Sorry,” he said quickly as he launched himself back at the first guy, who was wearing out fast. Castiel stared.

“Wow,” he breathed. That man was  _ fine. _

Dean finished the fight very quickly, taking advantage of the first guy’s rapid exhaustion to beat him to unconsciousness.

Dean stood up and walked over to the bar as if nothing had happened. 

“Another of whatever this guy was having,” he said to the girl. He looked at Castiel. “Since I knocked over your other one.”

“Uh no it was empty anyway-” Castiel tried to argue.

Dean shook his head. 

“Really it's fine!”

Dean sighed loudly. “Christ dude, let a man buy you a drink! You're hot enough, you deserve it.”

Castiel inhaled. 

“My name’s Dean. You?” Dean held out his hand. 

“Castiel.” He said slowly, taking Dean’s hand a shaking.

“Alright Cas, glad to meet ya!” 

‘That went relatively painless’ Castiel mused. It definitely could've gone worse. Dean might've stabbed him. 

“Yes, nice to meet you too,” Castiel replied politely, accepting the drink Dean offered when it came. 

 

xXx

 

Several drinks later, they were still sitting together, laughing to each other about this and that, before Castiel ultimately spilled his dilemma.

“He left me,” Castiel moaned. “He up and left. Barely said a word.” He downed his drink. “I'm alone…”

Dean pat his back. “You'll get someone better. I wouldn't treat you like that and I'm sure not many would. Who'd wanna leave that cute face, eh?” Dean laughed and Castiel smiled at the compliment. 

“Thanks Dean. I’d better go soon. My cat’s probably worried about me by now.”

He got up off the stool, but tottered side to side as he tried to walk.

“Hey now, we don't want you to get hurt,” Dean objected. “I'll go with you. Let's get you home safe Cas.”

He grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him outside. 

Castiel giggled. “You're holding my h-hand,” he slurred and stuttered over his words. “That meansss...you l-like me.”

Dean smiled. “I do like you Cas, but come on, where do you live?”

Castiel thought for a moment before answering. “At my apart…aparm…ment…my house.” 

Dean smiled again. “Can you take me there?”

Castiel nodded thoughtfully before walking, Dean supporting him as they slowly made their way through darkened streets to where Dean assumed Castiel lived. Castiel led him up to his door, and pulled out his keys, struggling to stick it into the lock.

“Here, lemme get it.” Dean offered, taking Castiel’s hand in his, pushing the key into the lock and twisting.

Castiel blushed. “You held my hand again.”

“Yes I did.” Dean nodded, pulling him inside. “C’mon Cas, you have to go to bed. You'll thank me in the morning. Let's go.”

“Bed.” Cas muttered, walking down a hall and into a room, plopping himself down onto the bed, not even bothering to remove shoes. A cat jumped up, alarmed, and scurried out of the room. Dean made sure Castiel has everything he’d need, including water and a painkiller for the morning. 

“Alright Cas, I've gotta go now-”

Castiel whined. “I'm alone! He left me!” 

“You're not alone-”

“Yes I am, he was all I had. And now I've even managed to lose that.”

“Cas, buddy, no.” Dean chastised. “Enough with this pity party you've got goin’ on. You've got more than that douchebag that left you. You have me! And you have someone who matters even more than than him anyway: your cat.”

Cas laughed, facedown on the pillow. “That's true.” 

“Of course it is. If you really need me, I'll stay a little longer.” Dean offered. 

Cas sat up in bed. “You’d really stay?”

Dean shrugged. “Why not?” He hunkered down into a chair beside the bed. The cat returned, seemingly from nowhere, and laid down in his lap.

“That's the cat’s seat.” Cas muttered without opening his eyes.

In no time, he was asleep. 

 

xXx

 

Cas awoke with a start. Instantly his head started throbbing. Ignoring it, he looked hurriedly to the chair beside his bed. It was empty. 

‘Was it a dream?’ He wondered. 

He got up, then noticed the water and pills on the bedside table. It was not a dream. 

He jumped out of bed and ran out of his room, noticing he was still fully dressed. He searched everywhere, hoping the man who’s helped his drunken self get home was still somewhere to be found.

“You promised.” He said quietly as he searched. “You promised you'd stay.”

It was only a matter of moments before it finally hit him: Dean wasn't here. 

He trudged back into the main room and sat down. “I'm alone again.” He told his cat sadly. 

The cat jumped onto the coffee table. 

“Oh now you're leaving me too?” Cas remarked bitterly, before noticing a scrap of paper on the table that he didn't remember placing there. He picked it up and read:

 

**Cas,**

**You're not alone. Now you've got me.**

**-Dean**

 

Below it was a phone number. Cas smiled and hugged the note. 

“I'm not alone!”

 

-END-


End file.
